White Liars
by Intense Stare
Summary: "After all white liars, lied best to themselves." A One-Shot on the relationship that is Severus and Hermione, from each of their point of views. Slightly OOC.


**A/N - Hey guys. Seems like I'm doing alotta one shots lately. This story was written for ix3youlots's 'The Colourful Phrases' prompt. My prompt was _White Liars. _Hope you like it.**

**Anything you recongise belongs to J.K Rowling **

White Liars

Lying, Hermione Granger had found like many other things came easy to her. When the boys wondered where she headed off to so late at night, 'To the library' was always a welcome excuse. The moment either Harry or Ron heard those three faithful words the became suddenly busy, cleaning out their trunks suddenly became interesting.

When a Professor McGonagall or Professor Sprout caught her wondering back to the Gryffindor common room well after curfew a simple 'Sorry Professor, I was in the library, finishing an assignment. I must have fallen asleep' worked. It always helped if you had a few spare rolls of parchment on you, to help the bluff.

Yes it seemed that the Library was the perfect lie. It didn't hurt anybody, yes it was the perfect white lie.

Hermione left her fire-lit, cosy common room to go down to the empty, cold chambers of the dungeon, her robe pockets weighed down with scrolls and quills. She wasn't sure what drew her down here almost every night, well other than the sex, no she wasn't sure what made her stay once that was finished. What made her yearn his quietly spoken words or the lively debates they got in to over the uses and properties of various potion ingredients.

Why was it that she never felt more comfortable then when she was lying in his arms or when she was leaning up against him whilst they were both reading.

Hermione Granger was confused and that wasn't an emotion she entertained often, but these questions she had couldn't be answered by any of the numerous books that the library held. No, Hermione definitely didn't like feeling confused.

* * *

Severus Snape was the perfect liar, he had to be, most of the time his life depended on it. When Minerva or Albus asked where he was disappearing to these days, after all, he used to haunt the halls of Hogwarts hoping to catch unsuspecting students out after curfew. A snarky comment about them minding there own business followed by a 'I'm a busy man, I have potions to brew for Poppy. Not to mention the Dark Lord is getting restless.' Yes, that usually sufficed.

Not to mention it wasn't strictly a lie. Poppy always needed to be restocked, the students of this school were always getting hurt due to one foolish prank or the other and the Dark Lord was getting restless but that wasn't anything new.

The only lie being that he wasn't going to be brewing Pepper-Up

potions for Poppy or he wasn't going to be worrying about the impending doom that was the Dark Lord himself. No he was going to be bedding a student.

Severus knew he wasn't hurting anybody by these little white lies he was telling. If anything he was saving the reputation of himself and one little Gryffindor princess, not to mention the school. Something like this was unheard of.

He wasn't sure how this affair had started, how their first kiss had been their first kiss, how their first time had not only been their first time but her first time.

All he knew was that during that faithful detention three months ago, when she had been debating over something he wasn't really listening to, that she had looked beautiful. When she got that determined look in her eye when she was sure she was right, it lit up her whole face.

Severus would have said the most shocking moment of his life was when he lent down a placed a soft kiss on her lips but it was what happened next that claimed first prize. The biggest shock he had ever received, bearing in mind he was in Voldemort's inner circle, was when she responded to that kiss.

Things had gotten a bit carried away from there, next thing he knew she was lying in his bed and the deed had been done. Lucky enough for him because of the time-turner in her Third Year she was actually eighteen. Not that it made what they had done legal, he was still her teacher but it did make him feel better.

What he hadn't understand was why she came back after that first time and why he had allowed her to do so. He didn't understand why she stayed with him after they had finished or why he started the conversations that turned in to debates. Debates that made Hermione dazzle, which then of course lead to other things.

Severus Snape just didn't understand how he felt comfortable around this girl no matter what they were doing. Or why she made a heart he had thought long dead, flutter when she smiled.

* * *

Hermione knocked lightly on the dark wooden door that lead to her potion master's chambers. The first time she had entered this room she had been pleasantly surprised the room was neither decked with black, which seemed to be his favourite colour or green the colour of his favourited Slytherin house.

No the walls happened to be white, most of the furniture was white. Something Hermione would have never dreamed belonged in her feared Professor's personal space.

The door opened almost silently and Hermione was pulled inside. She knew she mustn't be seen here.

Before she had time to pass on a single greeting to her older lover, soft, urgent kisses were making their way down her neck. "Eager tonight," she murmured almost silently, but she knew Severus would hear her, he always did.

Without acknowledging her words he took her hand in his own and lead her towards his bedroom, the only room the held dark furniture.

Before she knew it both their clothes were littered all around the room and both she and him were moaning in pleasure.

* * *

As both Hermione and Severus lay in bed, their limps tangled up in each others, they were both lost in their own thoughts. Thoughts that were very similar. Thoughts that revolved around the mystery that was them.

Hermione came to the conclusion first. What if I love him? It made sense for why when they were apart she yearned for his company.

Though it was quickly cancelled out by other thoughts like 'No, he's double my age' and 'He's my teacher, we're just having fun'.

Severus not long after came up with the same idea…love. He was even quicker to turn this idea on its head. 'She's a student, even if I did it would be illegal. Not that it matters because I don't' and 'We've only been doing this three months, that isn't enough time for love to bloom'.

'Anyway he wouldn't love me, I'm a bushy haired, know-it-all'

'Anyway she wouldn't love me, I'm a hook-nosed Death Eater'

After all _white liars_, lied best to themselves.

**A/N - Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
